The Foods Family Interview
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: This is what happens when you shove a computer in your brain, and melt it down with caustic milk. This is the absolute worst idea ever, yet I still like it! Meet the Foods family, a seemingly not normal at all family, that has absolutely every secret there is to hide. Yup, totally normal, well, an interviewer decides 'hey, Imma go ask them questions ' totally a bad idea. Rated K


**The Foods Family Interview**

**Is just something entirely random a friend and me came up with in sixth period. His name on here is Master-of-the-damnd, go check him out. His fics are really good. Now, for the little parts of this, it is going to be focused on a young colt by the name of Peanut Butter.**

**He'll be asked multiple questions, focusing on his family, his likes, and everything that goes on in his life.**

**Oh yeah, one last thing. This is going to be strange.**

**-THIS IS A LINE-**

A stallion fitted in a black tuxedo, with white fur, walked into a small comforting home. His suit-case being lifted by his magic as he wipes his hooves on the welcome mat. "Ah, yes, thank you Mrs. Ramen. I do believe it is your son's turn correct?" He says in a rather high class tone.

The light tan mare that opened the door for her, a smile visible, only nodded as he spoke. She moved out of his way and walked over to the living room. "Tea?" She asked, eliciting the before response from the stallion.

The stallion sat down, on the nearest couch towards the door, and made himself comfortable. He looked around, passing by randomly placed toys, a vase, and a picture of the Foods family, all huddled together with smiles on their faces.

They were the oddest bunch anyone has ever met.

"Moooooooom!" A young male voice shouted from upstairs. Not long after, a colt, probably the age of 10 came tumbling down. His orange mane matted against his face, which was currently wet.

"Yes, honey?" The mare asked, she came back into the room carrying a small cup of tea.

The colt got up on his hooves, swept his hair out of his face, and with his hazel eyes, started crying. For no reason. Just like that.

Mrs. Ramen rolled her eyes at her overdramatic son, and continued walking towards the white stallion. "Don't mind him, Mr. Notes. Here's your tea." She said, letting the cup levitate towards him.

He took a sip from it.

At first it was sweet, then, his eyes suddenly crack open at the sheer intensity of the heat. "Ahhhh!" He shouts, dropping the cup from its magical hold and letting the glass shatter all over the floor.

Mrs. Ramen just stared along with her son, whom had stopped crying. "Oops... heheh... Probably should have told you it just came out of the kettle. My bad." She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

After moments of blowing through his mouth, Notes finally simmered down, clenching his tongue as well. He looked crossly at Ramen for a moment, before looking down at the mess he had caused. He was about to clean it, before:

"Oh, just leave it there. I'll get around to it later." Ramen stated, as if it was a normal thing.

"Um... ok. Now, I believe me and your son haven't been acquainted yet?" Notes said, something pulling at his mind saying he's going to regret coming in for work today.

"Oh? Well, let's do that first then. Peanut, dear? This is Mr. Quotes 'N Notes. Mr. Notes? You know the rest, have fun you two~! I'm going shopping!" She said suddenly right after she looked at her watch, she then ran out of the house...

Leaving the kettle running on the stove... not like anyone knows this though.

Notes raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head slowly. He then turned towards Peanut and stuck out his hoof. The little colt trotted up to the stallion and shook it vigorously. "Hiya!" Peanut said, giving off an eyesmile.

"Erm... yes. Hello. So, let's get this started yes? Please, have a seat over there." Mr. Notes said, pointing towards the chair across from the couch he resided on.

The colt nodded and basically jumped on the chair, letting it contort to his small frame, and looked expectantly at Notes. "Ok!" He shouts, causing Notes to flinch.

Does he ever stop yelling?

Notes ignored this thought, and brought his suit-case up to him, and opened it. On the inside was a few sheets of notebook paper, a legal form, a receipt, and a 'Cake Mix Approved' pen (Even though this pen only has the scent of cake, it still counts as 'Cake Mix Approved' somehow.) He took out both a sheet of notebook paper, and the pen and clicked it. He looked at Peanut as well, and gave a soft cough. "Ready? Ok, question one. What is your name?"

Peanut stared silently for a moment, then opened his mouth. "Question, why do I have to do this?" He asked calmly, in which Notes grumbled lightly to.

"It's just a questionaire you and your family agreed to take. Now please, answer the question." Notes said, clicking his tongue afterwards.

"Kay. I'm Peanut Butter!" Peanut replied happily.

Notes nodded and wrote down his answer. "Two. Why is it you're named that?"

"Cause my sister's name is Strawberry Jelly?" His answer, along with a tilt of the head.

Notes just gave a sigh and wrote down that answer as well. "Why is her name Strawberry Jelly? Off the record." Notes added, clicking the pen.

"Ooh! Cause she's good at making peanut butter sandwiches!" Peanut said, his confused frown turning into a happy smile.

Hearing this caused Notes to cough violently for a moment, and after catching his breathe, looked at Peanut with utmost surprise. "Wha-if that's so? What are you good at then?" He asked, it's not as if he's good at making j-

"Jelly! I can make awesome jams and jellies!" Peanut said, his smile growing even bigger.

Notes wanted to facehoof so much, the sheer audacity of this was just too much. How could somepony with peanut butter for a cutie mark be good at making jelly? Better yet, Notes saw Peanut's sister, and her cutie mark is a jam bottle! How?!

"O-ok? What is it your father, Orange Juice, good at?" He said, assuming this idiocy would end.

How wrong he was.

"He cooks awesome homeade ramen! It's delicious!" The colt replied, his mouth beginning to water at his father's cooking.

Notes just gave Peanut an annoyed expression. "Let me guess? Your mother's good at making orange juice?" He said, growing rather annoyed.

"No? What are you talking about? She's good at making ramen, just like dad." Peanut answered.

Suddenly, Notes just got up, put all of his stuff back into the suit-case and said to Peanut "you know what? Let's do this tomorrow."

Well, that's what it sounded like to Peanut Butter at least.

Notes ran out of the house, planting a 'See your tomorrow' sticker on their door on the way out.

Peanut just sat there, in the chair, confused. He then shrugged and got off of the chair and made his way back upstairs.

After all, who else can make jelly for their sandwiches?

**-THIS IS A LINE-**

**Something of utter idiocy, randomness, and bad ideas that will hopefully never see the light of day, that me and the before mentioned friend made-up.**

**Hope you like it! If not, I'm still going to post the last two chapters later.**

**Chao~**


End file.
